


Give Mommy Some Trouble

by MrRhapsodist



Category: Sunstone (Webcomic)
Genre: ABDL, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vibrators, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Allison summons Lisa to the bedroom for another night of fun, but there's something new on the menu!
Relationships: Allison Carter/Lisa Williams
Kudos: 14





	Give Mommy Some Trouble

I never expected that night to turn out the way it did. When I heard Ally invite me into the bedroom we shared, I was more than ready for latex gloves and leather boots. But what I found instead was some kind of Fifties housewife in a frilly apron and a major shiteating grin. And sitting next to Ally was a pacifier, a poofy yellow shirt, and a stack of diapers. _Adult_ diapers. My stomach turned, but the smoldering gaze from my Mistress made me come to her anyway.

“Upsy daisy!” With a twist of my shoulders, Ally had me on the bed, pinned onto my back. I laughed, still nervous, as I stared into those warm brown eyes.

“You,” she continued in a soft purr, “are going to be Mommy’s precious little girl tonight. Won’t you, little Lisa?”

My heart raced. I couldn’t bear to meet her gaze anymore. Sucking on my bottom lip between my teeth, I could only nod and squirm.

“Good girl.” Ally wasted no time yanking my clothes off. As much as I enjoyed being stripped nude by her, I could only flinch at the crinkle of a diaper being unfolded and slid under my butt. But there was genuine love in Ally’s eyes, and honestly, who was I to resist her?

But I loved being a brat.

“I don’t wanna!” I whimpered, trying to slip out of her grasp.

“Oh, is someone being naughty?” Ally grinned. Her hand landed with a slap across my thigh. I yelped, and she followed up with a flick across my ass. “I sure _hope_ not! I sure hope some baby girl isn’t going to get herself a spanking over Mommy’s knee tonight!”

“You wouldn’t spank me!” At this point, I was grinning. We both knew what it meant.

Ally hummed a lullaby, ignoring my feeble protests. Truth be told, feeling her rub baby oil between my legs got me turned on in a hurry. I was sweating and moaning by the time she got the diaper taped into place. Fitting me with a yellow child’s shirt and pacifier was easy after turning me into putty in her hands. The way she smiled and towered over me had me reaching for my little clit, but the crinkling weight of the diaper around my hips blocked my access.

“Oh, I think my little girl’s being naughty!” Ally clucked her tongue. “Well, only one way to deal with naughty girls, isn’t there?”

Before I knew it, I was over her knee. She’d tugged the diaper off my butt, exposing my derriere to the air before raining down with short, affectionate slaps. I winced at each one, but my smile never went away. Even as Ally kept going and tears filled my eyes, I was enjoying myself too much. I laughed, and it sounded wet to my ears.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on!” Ally’s voice changed. Twisting in her lap, I looked up to see her staring at me with her hand frozen in midair. “Honey, did I go too far?”

“No, I...” Sniffling, I pulled the pacifier out of my mouth and chuckled. “I liked it, Mommy. I liked it so much...”

Ally’s face melted into a smile. “My precious little girl.”

She put the pacifier back in my mouth. After that, she slid the diaper back into place and had me sit on her lap. We cuddled for a bit, but our night wasn’t over. Minutes later, Ally had me tied to the bed, with rope securing my hands above my head and leather belts on my ankles, keeping my legs spread far apart. I could only twitch and giggle under my Mistress’s grasp, even enjoying the crinkle of my diaper against the bedsheets.

When Ally came back, the Fifties mom apron was gone, replaced by a red corset and stockings. She straddled me, removing my pacifier to plant a deep, longing kiss on my lips. I let her push her tongue into me, surrendering to her touch. Melting into her desire.

When I opened my eyes again, Ally held up a magic wand.

“We’ll start slow,” she announced. With a push of a button, the vibrator hummed to life. “But, sweetheart, you don’t get to come until I say so. Or else there’ll be _two_ spankings tonight!”

“Yes, Mommy,” I managed to say. My voice broke off into a whimper as Ally thrust the wand right against the front of my diaper, right over my clit.

I never knew a vibrator and diaper could feel _so_ good together. The way my legs shivered and my breath hitched, I couldn’t keep still. Back and forth, Ally teased the wand all around my diapered parts, giggling and cooing over my red-faced reactions and squirming. She’d bring me to the brink, whispering to go on and cut loose, only to pull back and fix me with a stern look, as if to remind me she hadn’t given the order yet. I could only whimper and nod, sucking furiously on a pacifier as Ally proceeded to push the wand back into place for another round.

Crinkling, sweating, and squirming, I finally let out a gasp as I reached my climax. My eyes shot up to Ally, who smiled and nodded.

“Go ahead, little Lisa,” she whispered. “Come for me. Come for Mommy in your diaper.”

When I came, I felt warm and wet between my legs. Waves of pleasure shot through me from head to toe, and my hair became a sweaty clump against the pillow. I gasped and twitched, trying not to let the pacifier fall out of my mouth as Ally giggled.

Before I knew it, she was straddling my face. No orders were needed. I gladly stuck my tongue out and went to town on her pussy. Soaking up her juices, breathing in her musk, I was in heaven. I didn’t bother teasing Ally the way she’d done with me. I wanted to pleasure her right away. Give myself over to her. Be bound and loved by her forever and ever. And if it meant being put in a diaper and made to pee herself, or to be fed from a bottle and spanked over her knee, then so be it. I’d do it all for her.

My Ally.

My Mistress.

My loving Mommy of a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's another ABDL fic. Apparently this is a thing for me now. Who knew? But can we talk about Stjepan Sejic and how *amazing* his comics are? Sunstone, Fine Print, The Queen and the Woodborn... it's the sweet, funny, imaginative queer content that inspires me now. Plus, he did actually make a fun joke about the ABDL kink in one of the comics, so this premise didn't seem outside the realm of possibility. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
